1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speaker systems and, particularly, to a speaker system having subwoofer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a speaker system includes an enclosure and a loudspeaker. The enclosure defines a resonance chamber. The loudspeaker is positioned in the resonance chamber and is configured for converting electric energy to generate sound waves. When the loudspeaker is activated, the sound waves generated by the loudspeaker enter into the resonance chamber and are resonated to amplify the sound. As a result, the low frequency effect of the speaker system is captured. Moreover, the larger size the resonance chamber has the better low frequency effects of the speaker system. However, there is also an ongoing trend for the speaker system to be miniaturized. Therefore, the lower frequency effect of miniaturized speaker system only depending on the resonance chamber cannot meet people's demands.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker system with subwoofer, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.